Kashyyyk
|Zusammensetzung=Geschmolzener Metallkern, Steinmantel und Silikat-Felskruste |Gravitation=Standard''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' |Durchmesser=12.765 km''Empire at War – Prima Official Game Guide'' |Tageslänge=26 Stunden |Jahreslänge=381 Tage |Ureinwohner=Wookiees |Fauna= |Flora= |Einwanderer=*Menschen *Rakata *Tulgah |Einwohnerzahl=45 Millionen |Sprache=Shyriiwook |Städte= |Staaten= |Raumstation= |Raumhafen= |Besitzer= |Regierung= |Importe=Medizin |Exporte=Technologie, natürliche Rohstoffe |Zugehörigkeit=*Unendliches Reich *Galaktische Republik *Galaktisches Imperium *Rebellen-Allianz *Neue Republik *Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen }} |Fauna=Trakkrrrn, Quillarat, Oryyka-Heuler |Städte=Rwookrrorro (Hauptstadt), Königsstadt, Kachirho, Kepitenochan, Thikkiiana Stadt Kashyyyk ist ein fast vollständig von Wäldern bedeckter Planet im Mytaranor-Sektor im Mittleren Rand der Galaxis. Er liegt in der direkten Nachbarschaft zu Trandosha, der Heimat der Trandoshaner, und ist die Heimatwelt der Wookiees. Der Planet wurde zur Zeit des Jedi-Bürgerkrieges von der Czerka Corporation G5-623 genannt und nach einer Aktionärsabstimmung in Edean umbenannt. Während des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges war er auch als Wookiee Planet C bekannt und die Einwohner vom Galaktischen Imperium versklavt. Zur Zeit der Klonkriege wurde Kashyyyk von König Grakchawwaa regiert. Geografie miniatur|links|Ein Ozean und dahinter ein Urwald Kashyyyks Aus dem Weltraum betrachtet wirkt der Planet durch seinen tief grünen Farbton, der durch einen fast den gesamten Planeten bedeckenden Urwald entsteht, anziehend. Da der Planet keine geneigte Achse hat und sich in einem perfekt kreisförmigen Orbit um seine Sonne bewegt, gibt es auf Kashyyyk keine Jahreszeiten. Der Planet besteht aus einem flüssigem Metallkern, einem felsigen Mantel und einer Erdkruste. Vier weite, von schmalen Ozeanen getrennte Kontinente bilden den Großteil von Kashyyyks Landmasse. Kleine Inselgruppen erstrecken sich entlang ihrer Küsten und ein tropischer Ozeangürtel ist von Inselketten und langen Korallenriffen gesprenkelt. In den äquatorialen Regionen erheben sich gewaltige Gebirgsketten, deren Gipfel zum Teil bis an die untere Grenze der Atmosphäre reichen. Höchste Erhebung ist dabei der Korrokrrayyo. Aufgrund Kashyyyks extrem schwülen Klimas entstehen dichte Regenwolken auf jeweils einer Seite dieser Gebirge, durch die monatelang kein Licht dringt, wodurch die darunter im Schatten liegenden Gebiete im Laufe der Jahrtausende verödeten. Einheimisches Leben Flora miniatur|links|Mehrere Wroshyrbäume, die von Wookiees bewohnt werden. Außer der 60% Wasseroberfläche und Bergen wird Kashyyyk fast vollständig von den riesigen Wroshyrbäumen beherrscht, deren Kronen so eng zusammenwachsen, dass es möglich ist, sich darauf zu bewegen. Diese teils mehrere Kilometer in den Himmel ragenden Bäumen schaffen ein vertikales Ökosystem, das in sieben Ebenen unterteilt ist. Die Wookiees bewohnen nur die oberste, beziehungsweise siebte Ebene, begeben sich aber auch in tiefer gelegene Bereiche, um zum Beispiel zu jagen. Die unterste Ebene liegt in tiefer Finsternis und wird daher auch „Schattenlande“ genannt. Diese Gegend ist bis heute fast vollkommen unberührt geblieben. In den Schattenlanden hielten sich fast keinerlei Wookiees auf, da ihre Sagen stets davon berichteten, von den nicht ruhenden Seelen ihrer Verstorbenen angegriffen zu werden. Doch für den Ritus des Erwachsenwerdens, dem Hrrtayyk, musste jeder Wookiee den Boden berühren. Die Natur des Planeten bringt außer dem Wroshyrbaum, der nach älteren Quellen von den Rakata eingeführt worden war, auch andere Pflanzen hervor. Auf den gewaltigen Bäumen wächst der sehr reißfeste Kshyy-Efeu, der von den Wookiees als Naturseil verwendet wird. Gürtel lassen sich aus den Blütenkelchfasern der fleischfressenden, sehr gefährlichen Syrenpflanze herstellen. Das Rillrrnnn ist eine essbare Pflanze, die die Wookiees gerne in ihre Salate mischen. Die Wasakabeere wächst ebenfalls dort, die den Bewohnern auch als Nahrungsmittel diente. Die Wege auf den unteren Ebenen wurden fast ausschließlich von dem grauen Brautschleiersauger, dem paddelblättrigen Quasishyr, beides Parasiten, und den Kshyylianen geziert. Im Laufe der Jahre wurden einige Gebiete von Turbolaserbeschuss stark verwüstet und riesige Waldgebiete zerstört, wie in der Schlacht um Kashyyyk in den Klonkriegen und der ein paar Monate später folgenden gewaltsamen Versklavung zahlreicher Wookiees durch das Galaktische Imperium. Fauna miniatur|links|Der Ritualplatz auf Kashyyyk mit einem Kinrath-Kadaver. Kashyyyk hat eines der größten Ökosysteme der Galaxis, worin sich zahlreiches Leben entwickelt hat. Die einheimischen Ureinwohner, die galaxisweit bekannten Wookiees, lebten in der höchsten, der sieben Ebenen des Planeten. Auf den sehr nah aneinander wachsenden Wroshyrbäumen errichteten sie ihre Behausungen, die mit verschiedenen Rampen aus Holz miteinander verbunden sind. Zur Zeit der Alten Sith-Kriege befanden sich in den Schattenlanden, der untersten Ebene des Planeten, zahlreiche gefährliche Tiere und Kreaturen. Kinraths wurden hauptsächlich zur Zeit der alten Jedi-Kriege gesichtet. Sie waren weitgehend ungefährlich, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie in der untersten Ebene lebten. Stattdessen benutzte man sie als Köder für einen ausgewachsenen Terentatek, ein machtresistentes Tier in den Schattenlanden. Erst Revan konnte einen solchen zur Strecke bringen. Eine äußerst aggressive und widerstandsfähige Unterart der Libellen, die Can-Cell, kommen in einer immensen Anzahl auf dem Planeten vor. Von Besuchern werden sie deshalb oft als Plage gesehen. Die Lüfte werden von der zahlreich vorkommenden Kroyie beheimatet. Der Vogel galt früher galaxisweit als Delikatesse, um das Jahr 0 NSY stellte er ein Hauptnahrungsmittel dar. Eines der flinksten Tiere sind die Kybucks, wie auch die Oevvaor. Die Stachelratte dagegen ist eine kleine Tierart, die in den hohen Bäumen lebt und durch die Färbung gut getarnt gegen ihre natürlichen Feinde ist. Die grünen Blätter bieten auch den Dauvögeln Schutz vor den Netzwebern, die sich wiederum vor den Mallakins in Acht nehmen müssen und diese wieder vor den Hainplünderern. Der Fürst des Waldes, der Katarn kommt zum Schluss der Nahrungskette. Katarns sind Raubtiere mit scharfen Krallen, die hervorragend zum Klettern an Bäumen geeignet sind und einen ausgeprägten Jagdinstinkt aufweisen. Die gefährlichsten Bewohner des Dschungels waren die hinterhältigen, fünfgliedrigen Schattenhüter, die Kkekkrrg Rro, welche alles jagten, was ihren Blutdurst und Hunger auf Fleisch befriedigen konnte. Selbst unter den Wookiees genossen sie hohes Ansehen und Respekt. Die Phosflöhe, welche mit einer süß riechenden Substanz an einen Punkt angelockt, bildeten für die Wookiees eine natürliche und umweltfreundliche Lichtquelle, da sie von Natur aus leuchteten. Alles in allem weist Kashyyyk ein sehr ausgeprägtes Ökosystem auf, mit zahlreichen Lebewesen und ihren Gattungen. Wookiees Cirka 2000000 VSY entwickelten sich die Ureinwohner Kashyyyks''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' , die humanoiden Wookiees, welche in Dörfern und Städten in den Kronen der Wroshyrbäume leben. Wookiee bedeutet in ihrer Sprache „Volk der Bäume“. Sie bauen Häuser und ganze Städte auf den Ästen und an den Stämmen oder höhlen diese aus, um in ihnen zu leben. Familieneinheiten sind ein Teil einer größeren Baumgemeinschaft oder Baumstadt. Die größte Stadt ist Thikkiiana, die bekannteste ist die Hauptstadt Rwookrrorro. Das Holz, die Borke und die Blätter der Wroshyrs werden zu zahlreichen Textilien, Waffen, Möbeln, Gerätschaften und Zierrat weiterverarbeitet. Der Baumsaft dient den Wookiees als Grundstoff für Nahrung, Getränke, Heilmittel und wird auch für verschiedene Rituale verwendet. Aus dem destillierten Saft und Blättern können auch Treibstoff, Öle und Chemikalien gewonnen werden. Kaum ein Lebewesen ist abhängiger von einem solchen Baum, als die Wookiees. In der Galaxis haben sie den Ruf, jähzornige Kämpfer zu sein. Die Wookiees sind jedoch eine Spezies mit Lebensschuld und hohen ethischen Werten. Ihre Heimat und einige ihrer Kolonien wurden in verschiedenen Ären unter Kriegsrecht versklavt, da die Bewohner durch ihre Größe, Stärke und Arbeitsleistung sehr viel Arbeit verrichten konnten. Erst nach der Schlacht von Endor waren die meisten Wookiees frei. Geschichte Frühzeit 5000 Jahre vor der Gründung der Galaktischen Republik war der Planet Teil des Unendlichen Reiches der Rakata, die den Planeten besetzten. Der Jedi Revan fand später durch die Benutzung einer uralten Konsole in den Schattenlanden heraus, dass Kashyyyk ein Agrarplanet gewesen war. Als dieser sich jedoch als unfähig erwies eine bestimmte Größe der Produktion aufrecht zu halten, entschlossen sich die Rakata zu einer weltweiten landwirtschaftlichen Reform, die durch eine Maschine überwacht werden sollte, die die Macht nutzte. Als das Unendliche Reich von einer schlimmen Seuche heimgesucht wurde, starben viele Rakata und damit das Wissen, ihre Geräte zu benutzen. Doch 33.357 VSY, 241 Standardjahre nach dem letzten Kontakt mit den Bauherren, kam es zu einer Fehlfunktion der Maschine, die die Agrarreform auf Kashyyyk überwachen sollte. Dies und die Wirkung der unbeaufsichtigten Artefakte der Rakata hatten weitreichende Konsequenzen für die Oberfläche des Planeten, was sich in der Überwucherung des Planeten durch die Wroshyrbäume und die beschleunigte Evolution der Tierarten ausdrückte. Die Rakata-Artefakte gingen im Dickicht der Schattenlande verloren, eine Sternenkarte, die zur Wiederentdeckung der Sternenschmiede nötig war, befand sich darunter. Die Zeit der Alten Sith-Kriege miniatur|rechts|Aufstand der Wookiees gegen die Czerka Corporation Zu der Zeit der Alten Sith-Kriege im Jahr 4000 VSY wurde Kashyyyk von der skrupellosen Czerka Corporation besetzt und die Wookiees versklavt. Dabei wurde der Planet in G5-623 umbenannt und kurze Zeit darauf, durch eine Abstimmung von Aktionären in Edean umgetauft. Als der Jedi Revan im Jahre 3956 VSY auf dem Planeten landete, um die Sternenkarte zu suchen, traf er in den Schattenlanden auf den Exilanten Jolee Bindo. Mit dessen Hilfe und der Unterstützung der versklavten Bevölkerung der Wookiees unter Führung von Freyyr gelang es Revan, die Czerka Corparation von dem Plateau zu vertreiben und die Wookiees zu befreien. Auf dem gesamten Planeten begann ein Aufstand, bei dem die Organisation von dem gesamten Planeten vertrieben wurde. Kalter Krieg Als der Kalte Krieg zwischen dem Sith-Imperium und der Galaktischen Republik die Galaxis in Atem hielt, bahnte sich auf Kashyyyk eine Tragödie an. Einer der ältesten Wroshyr-Bäume auf dem Planeten starb, doch untersuchten Archäologen die Ringe, welche eine jahrtausendalte Geschichte über Kashyyyk erzählen konnten. In etwa zur selben Zeit fanden Wissenschaftler bei Expeditionen in den Urwald ungewöhnliche, biologische Funde. Um circa 3642 VSY gab zudem ein exzentrischer Einsiedler auf Kashyyyk seine Isolation auf und belohnte diejenigen, die seine alten Rätsel lösen konnten, mit einer Belohnung. Es herrschte zudem Funkstille zu einem fähigen Agenten einer der beiden Hauptmächte der Galaxis, der sich von Kashyyyk zu einer vereinbarten Zeit rückmelden sollte. Folgezeit In dieser Zwischenzeit der beiden Epochen, ebnete sich der Weg zum Eintritt in die Galaktische Republik für Kashyyyk. Während des Neuen Sith-Kriegs wurde der Planet von der Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit übernommen und besetzt gehalten, doch konnte er wenig später von den Jedi wieder befreit werden. Klonkriege Im Vorfeld der Klonkriege unterhielt der Senator des Planeten, Yarua, gute Beziehungen zur Galaktischen Republik. Durch den immer größer werdenden innenpolitischen Machtkampf, schwanden das gute Bild, das er über die Republik hatte und die des gesamten Planeten, doch war man immer noch stolzes Mitglied der Republik. Das Delta Squad hatte hier die Mission den Wookieehäuptling Tarfful aus einem trandoshanischem Sklavenlager zu befreien. Durch die ersten Wookiees, die sie befreien konnten, erhielten sie Auskunft über den Standpunkt Tarffuls. Während der Befreiungsaktion trafen sie auch auf Grievous und mehrere seiner Magna-Leibwächter, die dem Delta Squad eine Menge Schwierigkeiten bereiteten. Grievous konnte jedoch entkommen. In Kachirho brach derweil ein Widerstand aus, sodass das Delta Squad das Raumschiff der Handelsgilde im Orbit des Planeten abschießen konnte. Der Gegenangriff der Separatisten wurde durch eine Invasion der Republik abgewandt. Für die sich im Krieg mit der Republik befindlichen KUS hatte Kashyyyk einen sehr wichtigen Wert, was die Versklavung von Wookiees anging. Ihre individuelle Stärke war von großem Wert für die Separatisten, zudem trumpfte der Planet durch die Nähe zu wichtigen Handelsrouten. Der oberste Kanzler und Sith-Lord Palpatine beabsichtigte vor allem die Tötung wichtiger Jedi, mit Ausrufung der Order 66 inmitten der Schlacht. miniatur|links|Ein Blick in die hart umkämpfte Schlacht am Strand. In der folgenden Schlacht um Kashyyyk griff die KUS mit einer starken Armee den Planeten an und drängte die republikanischen Truppen weit zurück. Wookiees und Klone kämpften gemeinsam, unterstützt von Juggernauts, AT-APs und AT-RTs, gegen die vorrückenden Separatisten. Als die Klonkrieger stark zurückgeschlagen wurden, konnte durch taktisches Geschick der Republik der Schlachtverlauf jedoch gedreht werden. Die Blockade der Handelsföderation wurde nun in konzentriertes Feuer genommen und konnte dadurch durchbrochen werden. Die 501. Sturmtruppenlegion konnte erst einen Providence-Klasse Zerstörer von innen sabotieren und dann schließlich einen strategischen Schlachtplan der separatistischen Bodenbewegungen erbeuten. Mit dessen Hilfe konnte die Republik die Bodenschlacht gewinnen, obwohl die KUS weite Teile des Strandes überrannten und kurz davor war eine Öl-Raffinerie zu sprengen. Es gab große Verluste auf Seiten der Wookiees und der Republik. Mit der Ausrufung der Order 66 wurde Jedi-Meister Yoda zur Flucht getrieben, konnte aber mit Hilfe der Wookiees, zu denen er eine besondere Bindung hatte, den Planeten verlassen. Aufstieg des Imperiums Als das erste Galaktische Imperium gegründet wurde, erfolgte wenige Monate nach der Schlacht die Invasion des Imperiums, bei der große Teile Kashyyyks zerstört und viele Wookiees getötet und versklavt wurden. Mit mehreren überlebenden Jedi der Order 66 gelang es Roan Shryne nach Kashyyyk zu flüchten, wohin er von der 501. Legion verfolgt wurde. Darth Vader wurde von seinem Meister nach Kashyyyk geschickt, um die Jedi zu töten. Dabei wurde er von Wilhuff Tarkin angesprochen, dass er mehr Männer für den Bau des Todessterns benötigte und überredete Vader zu einem Bombardement und der Versklavung. Als ein Aufstand der Wookiees gegen die invasierenden Imperialen begann, schlossen sich die Jedi dem Aufstand an. Die Imperialen waren schwer bewaffnet und schossen mit Raketen von Gleitern auf Gruppen von Wookiees. Mehr oder weniger alle auf dem Planeten befindlichen Personen schlossen sich dem Aufstand an und unterstützen sie bei der Zurückdrängung der imperialen Landungskräfte. Wenig später traf Darth Vader mit Commander Appo auf dem Schlachtfeld ein, um sich den Jedi zu entledigen. Die junge Padawan Olee Starstone und ihre Gruppe aus Jedi stellte sich Vader, aber sie konnten sich nicht mit ihm messen, wodurch es, aus Sicht der Jedi, ein Gemetzel wurde. Als nur noch Starstone übrig war, schritt Roan Shryne in dem Duell ein, wodurch er den Verletzten Jedi und Starstone die Möglichkeit zur Flucht gab, die sie auch nutzten. Shryne konnte währenddessen Commander Appo, den Anführer der 501. Legion, enthaupten, musste sich aber wenig später Vader geschlagen geben. Die Wookiees konnten die Invasoren zurückdrängen, sodass diese mit dem orbitalen Bombardement begannen, wodurch ihnen nichts anderes übrig blieb, als sich in die Tiefen des Dschungels zu verkriechen oder einen Hyperraumsprung außerhalb des Systems zu versuchen. Im Weltraum wurden sie jedoch von Detainern von der Flucht abgehalten. Dem Schicksal der Versklavung zu entrinnen, schlug für die meisten fehl, sodass große Teile der Sklaven nach Despayre verlegt wurden, um beim Bau des Todessterns zwangszuarbeiten. Einer kleinen Truppe von Rebellen gelang es ein altes KUS-Schiff in einen Detainer zu lenken, sodass Chewbacca und die Jedi Olee Starstone entkommen konnten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte der Planet den Namen Wookiee Planet C inne. Wie grausam die Imperialen mit den Wookiees umgegangen sind, zeigte der Befehl des Kommandanten Nyklas, der von dem in der Zeit als Imperialer Offizier tätigen Han Solo erwartete, dass er einen bewusstlosen Wookiee, Chewbacca, töten und häuten sollte. Chewbacca erklärte, fortan in Lebensschuld zu seinem Retter zu stehen. In Folge an das angesetzte Disziplinarverfahren versuchte er die Wookiee-Gefängnisse zu sprengen und die Wookiees freizulassen. Seitdem setzte er sich vom Imperium ab und arbeitete als Schmuggler. Neue Republik Als die Neue Republik ausgerufen wurde, wurden auch sämtliche Wookiees sowie Kashyyyk selbst entsklavt und sie erhielten alle ihre Rechte zurück. Die schwangere Leia Organa wurde wegen der Gefahr, die durch Angriffe der Noghri auf die Prinzessin entstand, nach Kashyyyk in Sicherheit gebracht. Die Noghri verfolgten sie jedoch weiterhin. Khabarakh erkannte einige Zeit später aber, dass Leia die Mal'ary'ush, Tochter und Erbin Darth Vaders, war und die Noghri übertrugen die Lebensschuld, in der sie zu dem Sith-Lord standen, auf dessen Tochter. Für Chewbacca sahen die untersten Regionen von Kashyyyk noch genauso aus, wie er sie 200 Jahre in Erinnerung hatte. Er kehrte das erste Mal seit langer Zeit zu seinem Heimatplaneten zurück, als sein Sohn Lumpawarrump sein Hrrtayyk absolvierte und in die Schattenlande musste. miniatur|rechts|180px|Die Schlacht um den Planeten 40 NSY. Auch für Lowbaccas Schwester Sirrakuk stellte sich die Aufgabe in die Schattenlande vorzudringen, um nach ihrer Freundin Raabakyysh zu suchen, die bei ihrem Hrrtayk verschwunden war. Zu dieser Zeit schmiedete Brakiss einen Plan für einen Angriff auf den Planeten, um in den hochtechnisierten Baumstädten eine Fertigungsstätte für Computersysteme zu überfallen. Dort befanden sich die Daten von den Kommando- und Strategieprogramme von Raumschiffen der Neuen Republik, was ihnen zahllose Vorteile ermöglichen würde. Jacens und Jaina Solos ehemaliger Freund Zekk sollte diese Aufgabe ausführen. Kashyyyks planetare Verteidigungsanlagen konnten dauerhaft deaktiviert werden, wodurch die Mission aus Sicht des Zweiten Imperiums erfolgreich beendet werden konnte. Hinter den Kulissen *Bei der Gestaltung Kahyyyks für Episode III - Die Rache der Sith ließen sich die Designer von der Region Phuket in Thailand inspirieren.Schachfiguren – Die offizielle Sammlung *Im Fact File steht, dass sich Kashyyyk im Sumitra-Sektor befindet. *In The Force Unleashed muss man gegen Tusken-Räuber auf Kashyyyk kämpfen. Quellen * *''Republic Commando (Spiel)'' *''Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader'' *''Battlefront II'' *''Han Solo-Trilogie'' – Der König der Schmuggler * *''Forces of Corruption'' *''A Forest Apart'' *''Die Schwarze Flotte'' – Entscheidung bei Koornacht *''Young Jedi Knights'' – Die Rückkehr des dunklen Ritters *''Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Alle Welten und Schauplätze'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' * *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Schachfiguren – Die offizielle Sammlung'' *''Kampf um die Galaxis'' *''The Force Unleashed (Videospiel)'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * }} Einzelnachweise bg:Кашийк cs:Kashyyyk en:Kashyyyk es:Kashyyyk fi:Kashyyyk fr:Kashyyyk fy:Kashyyyk hu:Kashyyyk it:Kashyyyk ja:キャッシーク nl:Kashyyyk no:Kashyyyk pl:Kashyyyk pt:Kashyyyk ru:Кашиик sv:Kashyyyk Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Planeten des Kashyyyk-Systems Kategorie:Planeten des Mytaranor-Sektors Kategorie:Planeten des Mittleren Randes Kategorie:Legends